La Légende Vivante
by RedEmptionMc
Summary: "Il a toujours été plutôt timide. Ou calme. Ou les deux. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il pense, à vrai dire. J'imagine que les seuls qui le comprennent sont ses Pokémon. Mais aujourd'hui, dès que je l'ai revu, j'ai eu vraiment peur. Son expression, cette barbe, ce visage... C'était terrifiant. Je l'ai à peine reconnu, pour être honnête."
1. Le meilleur dresseur

_Le garçon se tenait droit, face au vide. Pour la dernière fois. Il regarda son Pikachu assis sur son épaule, et sourit._

 _Ce jour devait arriver._

 _"C'est le moment."_

 _Pikachu approuva d'un hochement de tête, déterminé. Le garçon se retourna, et quitta la montagne. Pour toujours._

Leaf soupira une énième fois. Elle était encore perdue. Qui avait eu la foutue idée de construire un village dans un endroit pareil ? Elle s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre, désespérée.

Elle avait un style simple : haut bleu, mini-jupe rouge et une paire de baskets blanches et rouges avec de longues chaussettes bleues. Elle portait un chapeau beige. Ses yeux étaient noisette elle avait les cheveux longs bruns.

Soudain, un Rattata surgit des hautes herbes, avec un air agressif. Leaf se leva d'un bond, furieuse.

"VOUS ALLEZ ME LAISSER ME REPOSER DEUX SECONDES ? MELOFEE, GO."

Elle lança une pokéball, dont sortit un Mélofée, visiblement fatigué.

"Je suis désolé, Mélo, je vais encore avoir besoin de toi. Utilise Pouvoir Lunaire !"

Mélofée sembla puiser dans ses dernières forces pour faire jaillir un rayon de lumière qui éjecta au loin le Rattata. Puis le Pokémon Fée s'évanouit. Leaf, affolée, se précipita sur lui.

"Oh non... Mélo... Je suis tellement désolée... C'est ma faute."

Elle rappela le Pokémon dans sa Pokéball. Mélofée était mal en point. Si elle ne sortait pas rapidement de ce labyrinthe pour le soigner, son état allait encore s'aggraver. Mais maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus se défendre contre les Pokémon sauvages. Une larme coula sur sa joue.

"Il n'y a personne dans les parages... C'est bien ma chance."

Plusieurs années auparavant, cette route était pleine de dresseurs avides de gloire et de richesse. Puis IL était apparu. IL avait triomphé de quiconque se dressait devant lui. Et IL était devenu le maître de Kanto, à à peine onze ans. Red. Ce nom était connu dans toutes les régions du monde, pour être le maître n'ayant jamais perdu un combat. Mais cette épopée ne fut pas sans conséquence. Des centaines d'enfants poursuivant le même rêve commencèrent leur voyage, inconscient des dangers du monde Pokémon. Beaucoup d'accidents survinrent. Beaucoup de victimes. Personne n'avait mesuré le talent et la précocité de Red. Depuis, le gouvernement avait fait interdire la possession de Pokémon aux mineurs. Voyager entre les villes était devenu aussi plus compliqué. Le métier de dresseur n'était plus réservé qu'aux adultes entrainés. Red, lui, avait disparu. Personne ne l'avait vu en sept ans. Leaf, native de Jadielle, avait son âge. Elle faisait partie de ces enfants que le destin de Red avait poussé vers le dressage. Lorqu'elle eut acquis dix-huit ans, son père lui offrit un Mélo : sans quitter sa ville natale, elle l'entraina dur, le faisant même évoluer. Puis, malgré les avertissements de sa famille, elle était partie.

"Je dois avancer... Je n'ai pas le choix."

Pour devenir dresseuse agrégée, elle devait recevoir une licence auprès du professeur de la région. Celui de Kanto était le Professeur Chen. Toute sa vie, elle avait rêvée de rencontrer cet illustre scientifique, dont le laboratoire était situé au Bourg Palette. Depuis les nouvelles réglementations, y accéder sans Pokémon Vol était devenu très difficile. Leaf avait eu l'orgueil de penser y parvenir avec la seule aide de son Mélofée, et elle avait eu tort. Jadielle et Bourg-Palette étaient assez proches. Si elle ne parvenait pas à parcourir une aussi courte distance, elle ne méritait pas de devenir dresseuse. Et à cause de son incompétence, Mélofée se mourait... La peur montait en elle au fur et à mesure qu'elle courait.

Soudain, elle aperçut un Pikachu. Les Pikachu étaient plutôt rares dans cette zone, et surtout ils étaient très violents. Alors que Leaf reculait dans un mouvement de panique, le Pikachu s'avanca vers elle doucement. Leaf s'arrêta net. Quelque chose clochait. Il n'était pas agressif.

"Tu n'es pas un Pokémon sauvage ?"

Le Pikachu s'égosilla joyeusement. Puis il fit demi tour.

"C'est peut-être ma chance..."

Leaf décida de le suivre. Le Pikachu semblait savoir exactement où il allait. Après quelques minutes de marche, ils débarquèrent dans une clairière. Au mileu de celle-ci, près d'un feu de camp, un homme était assis. Le Pikachu se précipita sur son épaule.

"Euh... Bonjour ?", essaya Leaf. L'homme releva la tête.

Il portait une casquette, une veste et une paire de baskets rouges, ainsi qu'un pantalon bleu . Il avait les yeux couleur noisette et les cheveux châtains. Si sa barbe opulente lui donnait de l'âge, à regarder de plus près, il était assez jeune. N'ayant pas obtenu de réponse, Leaf continua.

"... J'étais sur le chemin de Bourg Palette... Mais je me suis perdue... Et mon Mélofée est très mal en point. Quand j'ai vu votre Pikachu, j'espérais trouver de l'aide."

L'homme la fixa quelques secondes, puis il se leva. Il se dirigea vers son sac, quelques mètres plus loin, et en sortit plusieurs objets. Qu'il lança vers Leaf. Elle reconnu rapidement un Rappel et une hyper potion.

"Oh ! Merci beaucoup..."

Elle s'empressa de soigner son Pokémon, qui, une fois sauvé, fut accueilli chaleureusement par Pikachu, qui s'était approché. Derrière eux, l'homme venait d'éteindre le feu et s'apprétait à partir. Leaf hésita un instant puis avança vers lui.

"Vous allez au Bourg-Palette ?"

Il se contenta d'acquiescer en hochant la tête.

"Je ne voudrais pas gêner, mais... pourrais-je faire la route avec vous ? J'ai peur de me perdre encore..."

Le garçon haussa les épaules, se retourna et repris la route. Pikachu se précipita à sa poursuite. Leaf soupira, et les suivit.

"Je vais prendre ça pour un oui..."

Sur le chemin, Leaf observait sans un mot le mystérieux sauveur. Il lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Ces habits, ce Pikachu... Soudain, elle sourit. Encore un imitateur. Ces dernières années, beaucoup de dresseurs s'étaient inspiré de Red sur son style et même sur ses Pokémon. Enfin, ce Pikachu tout gentil ne ressemblait pas à un Pokémon capable de battre le conseil 4 ni 8 arènes...

Après une bonne demi-heure de marche, ils débouchèrent enfin sur Bourg-Palette. Le dresseur resta immobile quelques instants à la vue du village paisible.

"C'est bien ici ?", demanda Leaf.

Il ne répondit pas, et reprit sa marche. Leaf grommela, mais cette fois-ci l'ignora. Elle devait trouver un certain laboratoire. Rien de compliqué à priori dans un patelin si minuscule. En effet, après quelques mètres parcourus seulement, elle repéra un bâtiment différent des autres. Alors qu'elle s'y dirigeait, elle croisa une femme d'une vingtaine d'années, qui en la voyant s'arrêta.

"Tiens, tu n'es pas d'ici, toi !

\- C'est vrai... ça se voit tant que ça ?

\- Eh bien, tout le monde connait tout le monde dans ce village, donc c'est normal que je repère les nouveaux arrivants. Qu'est ce qui t'amène au Bourg-Palette ?

\- Je veux rencontrer le Professeur . Pour obtenir ma licence de dresseur."

La jeune femme sembla surprise, puis lui sourit.

"J'aurais dû m'en douter. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas vu une fille avec un pareil objectif, c'est rassurant ! Viens, je t'accompagne jusqu'au laboratoire. Quel est ton nom ?"

Leaf était soulagée d'avoir rencontré une personne si serviable.

"Je suis Leaf, de Jadielle. Enchantée.

\- Moi, c'est Nina. Je suis la petite fille du Professeur Chen. "

Leaf haussa les sourcils. Elle avait tiré le gros lot, décidement.

"On y est, je vais te présen..."

Alors que Nina avait entrouvert la porte du laboratoire, elle resta pétrifiée par ce qu'elle apercevait à l'intérieur du laboratoire. Leaf fronça les sourcils.

"Nina ? Que se passe-t-il ?"

Leaf la dépassa pour s'engouffrer dans le bâtiment. Un vieil homme d'une soixantaine d'années était assis devant son bureau, au milieu de nombreux engins et livres. Face à lui, un garçon se tenait debout. Leaf le reconnu immédiatement. C'était celui qui l'avait aidée quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle remarqua que le vieil homme semblait tendu, presque sans voix.

"Grand-Père ?", demanda Nina encore interloquée. "C'est...

\- Que... Oh... Nina, c'est toi. Oui... c'est bien lui. "

Le dresseur se retourna vers les deux jeunes femmes, et adressa un sourire crispé à Nina.

"Salut."

Leaf ne comprenait pas grand chose, et était surtout surprise de l'entendre enfin parler. Elle fut bousculée par Nina qui se précipita dans les bras du garçon. Ce dernier devint soudainement très gêné.

"Oh mon dieu, où tu étais passé, toutes ces années ? On était persuadés que tu étais mort !"

L'homme se sépara de Nina, et baissa sa casquette .

"Désolé."

Plus personne ne dit un mot pendant quelques secondes. Leaf était mal à l'aise, et surtout un doute immense commençait à l'envahir. Le vieil homme brisa la glace en se levant pour s'approcher d'elle.

"Bonjour, mademoiselle... Je suis le Professeur Chen. Je peux vous aider ?

\- ...Bonjour... Je m'appelle Leaf. J'étais venu pour... demander une licence de dresseur.

\- Oh... Je vois. Eh bien... je crois que tu es venu au bon moment. Je m'apprêtait à en donner une à Red."

Leaf hoqueta de surprise. Red ? Que...

"Vous... êtes... Red ?"

Ce dernier baissa encore plus sa casquette en soupirant. Nina était encore en larmes, sous le choc.

"Tu dois sûrement le connaître, si tu veux devenir dresseuse. Ecoute, Leaf... Si cela ne te dérange pas, pourrais-tu attendre quelques minutes dehors... Pour qu'on discute avec lui ?"

Leaf acquiesca, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle recula doucement vers la porte, et sortit sans un mot. Etait-elle en train de rêver ? L'homme qui l'avait accompagnée... se révélait être le dresseur légendaire ? Celui qui avait été presque officiellement annoncé mort ? Elle s'assit au pied de la porte, en espérant écouter leur discussion.

"Donc... Red. Que s'est-il passé ? Ce... ça fait sept ans..."

C'était le professeur Chen. Elle entendit un nouveau soupir de la part du dresseur.

"... Ecoutez... Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler..."

Sa voix ne trahissait aucune émotion.

\- QUOI ? Tu disparais pendant sept ans sans donner de nouvelles et maintenant que tu débarques ici, tu n'as pas envie d'en parler ?"

Nina avait parlé violemment.

"Tu savais pour ta mère ? J'espère que t'es passé chez toi avant de venir ici ?

\- Je sais."

Nina sembla consternée par le manque de réaction du garçon. Le regard du jeune homme était froid et vide.

"Professeur", commenca-t-il. "Pouvons nous faire ça vite ?

\- Comment ça ?", reprit Nina.

Le Professeur Chen hésita, attristé.

"Red... Red va repartir. Il est seulement revenu pour obtenir une licence, puisqu'elles n'existaient pas... à l'époque."

Nina regarda Red avec incompréhension, puis elle sortit brusquement du laboratoire. Leaf avait-eu le temps de s'éloigner de la porte et se cacher sur le côté. Elle se leva puis entra.

"Oh. Leaf. Viens, on va procéder au test."

Leaf acquiesca silencieusement, toujours tendue à cause de la présence de Red dans la même pièce qu'elle. Pour obtenir une licence, les dresseurs devaient accomplir un test évaluant leurs capacités à combattre et s'occuper d'un Pokémon.

"On va aller dans un endroit plus approprié."

Ils quittèrent le labo pour se placer sur un coin de terre à l'écart du village. Chen sortit une Pokéball et la lança sans attendre.

"Bulbizarre, go !"

Leaf comprit et se reconcentra. Parfait, un combat, ce qu'elle préférait.

"Mélofée, c'est le moment !

\- Hum... Peu commun, comme Pokémon pour quelqu'un comme toi. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est parti !"

Leaf remarqua Red adossé contre un arbre les observant, son Pikachu sur l'épaule. Elle inspira longuement, peu rassurée.

"Bulbizarre, utilise Poudre Dodo !

\- Mélofée ! Evite et lance Berceuse !"

Mélofée réussit à s'écarter suffisemment pour déjouer l'attaque lancée par le Bulbizarre, puis entonna un chant mélodieux. Le Pokémon adverse grogna et résista à la tentation de s'endormir. Match nul.

"Mélofée, Force Cosmik !"

Le Pokémon Fée s'illumina quelques instants pour renforcer ses défenses.

"Je vois. Bulbizarre, Croissance !"

Le Pokémon utilisa une attaque semblable à celle utilisée par Mélofée. Leaf grommela.

(On tourne en rond), pensa le Professeur. (Croissance augmente l'attaque et l'attaque spéciale, alors que Force Cosmik augmente au contraire la défense et la défense spéciale). Chen commenca donc les hostilités.

"Maintenant, Canon Graine !

\- Mélofée, Force Cosmik encore une fois !"

Alors que Chen haussait les sourcils, cisconspect, Mélofée s'illumina tout en encaissant l'attaque plante sans broncher.

"C'est parti, Mélofée, utilise Force Ajoutée !"

Chen grimaça. Evidemment. Bulbizarre se prit le rayon rouge de plein fouet. K-O.

"Bien pensé... Le psy est super efficace sur le type poison, j'ai négligé cette possibilité. Mais ce n'est pas fini. Salamèche, à toi !"

Leaf resta sans voix. Il avait plusieurs Pokémon ? C'était déséquilibré !

"Salamèche, Danse-lame !"

(Merde, il faut que l'élimine rapidement!), s'inquiéta la jeune femme.

"Force ajoutée, vite !"

Salamèche reçu l'attaque, mais resta sur ses pattes. Il était quand même mal en point.

"Très bien, Salamèche, vas-y, Boutefeu !"

Le Pokémon Feu se lanca à toute allure vers Mélofée et lui donna un violent coup de queue enflammée. Les deux furent propulsés en l'air et tombèrent violemment sur le sol. Salamèche ne se releva pas, au contraire de Mélofée. Malheureusement, il semblait lutter pour rester debout."

Leaf s'apprêtait à féliciter son Pokémon, lorsque Chen sortit un troisième Pokémon de sa veste.

"C'est pas vrai...", maugréa-t-elle.

"Carapuce, à ton tour ! Hydrocanon !"

Mélofée n'avait plus la force d'esquiver. Il fut frappée brutalement par le jet d'eau et s'affaissa. C'était la fin. Leaf resta figée sur place.

"Fin du test ! Tu as perdu. Je crois que tu as compris pourquoi."

Leaf protesta.

"Mais mon Mélofée était plus fort ! Vous aviez deux Pokémon de plus que moi, je ne pouvais pas gagner !

\- Exactement. Tu ne peux pas être dresseur en entraînant un seul Pokémon. Même si tu sais parfaitement maitriser ton Mélofée, face au nombre, la force pure ne suffit pas toujours."

Leaf baissa la tête, abattue. Il avait raison. Elle avait privilégié l'entrainement de son Pokémon de toujours, sans vouloir en capturer d'autres... Pour une raison précise.

"Tu as du talent. Pourquoi ne pas avoir capturé d'autres Pokémon ?

\- Je... J'avais peur."

Chen haussa les sourcils.

"Peur ? Tu as peur des Pokémon sauvages ?

\- Je n'ai jamais eu que Mélofée. Et... quand je voyais l'agressivité des Pokémon hors de la ville, j'avais... peur qu'ils ne m'aiment pas si je les capturais."

Chen sourit, et s'approcha de la jeune fille.

"Pour être dresseur, il faut avant tout devenir ami avec ses Pokémon. S'ils t'effraient, tu ne pourras jamais progresser."

Leaf hocha la tête, déçue.

"Mais ton potentiel est indéniable. Je suis prêt à te céder ta licence si les conditions sont réunies."

La dresseuse releva la tête, pleine d'espoir. Les conditions ? Quelles conditions ? Chen devina ses pensées.

"Je t'en dirai plus tout à l'heure. Je dois encore parler à Red. En attendant, je te conseille de rejoindre Nina chez nous. Elle habite à droite du laboratoire."

Leaf sembla frustrée mais ne discuta pas. Elle alla toquer à la porte de la maison du professeur. Sans réponse. Elle se risqua donc à entrer, puis entendit une voix dans une pièce au fond.

"Nina ?"

La petite fille Chen articula quelque chose puis se présenta devant Leaf.

"Leaf ! Excuse moi, je téléphonais à... quelqu'un. Alors, comment s'est passé ton test ?

\- Plutôt bien. Enfin... je crois. Dis moi, c'est... vraiment... LE Red ?"

Le visage de Nina s'assombrit. Puis hocha la tête.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que je viens de le rencontrer.

\- C'est un immense dresseur. Mais je ne te conseille pas d'essayer de le connaitre, humainement, c'est un mur.

\- Euh... Oui, j'avais remarqué qu'il était... réservé.

\- C'est plus grave que ça. Il avait une famille ici, des gens pour qui il comptait. Mais il est resté caché, toutes ces années."

\- Tu n'en sais rien. Il lui est sûrement arrivé quelque chose.

\- Sa mère est décédée pendant son absence. D'une maladie grave. Absolument rien n'excuse qu'il ne soit pas revenu pour elle."

Leaf soupira. Ce n'était pas faux.

"Tu le connaissais bien ?"

\- Oui. C'est le meilleur ami de mon frère."

Leaf savait de qui elle parlait. Blue, maître de Kanto pendant quelques minutes et champion d'arène de sa ville, Jadielle. Il était beaucoup moins célèbre mais avait quand même une grande réputation.

"Red et Blue n'ont jamais connu leur père. Et nous étions voisins. On peut dire que nous formions tous une grande famille. Je l'ai toujours considéré comme un deuxième petit frère."

Nina s'approcha de la fenêtre, pensive.

"Il a toujours été plutôt timide. Ou calme. Ou les deux. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il pense, à vrai dire. J'imagine que les seuls qui le comprennent sont ses Pokémon."

Leaf ne savait plus trop quoi dire.

"Mais aujourd'hui, dès que je l'ai revu, j'ai eu vraiment peur. Son expression, cette barbe, ce visage... C'était terrifiant. Je l'ai à peine reconnu, pour être honnête."

La native de Jadielle déglutit. Soudain, quelqu'un ouvrit la porte de la maison. Red. Il fit un geste de la main vers Leaf pour l'inciter à venir. Puis il sortit sans rien ajouter. Leaf resta pétrifiée un moment, puis Nina la sortit de sa torpeur.

"Vas-y, je t'accompagne."

Une fois qu'elles furent arrivées dans le laboratoire, le Professeur Chen sortit un appareil rouge semblable à un gros téléphone.

"Leaf, voici le Pokédex. J'imagine que tu sais déjà ce que c'est. Il enregistre les données des Pokémon que tu rencontres. Il t'aidera à évaluer tes forces et celles de ton adversaire en combat. Ta licence de dresseur est comprise dans les données, tu la trouveras facilement."

Leaf était émerveillée devant l'engin de haute technologie qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Toute sa vie, elle en avait rêvé !

"Red, j'ai mis à jour ton Pokédex. Il a quand même conservé ses anciennes données, évidemment. Maintenant, Leaf, venons en... aux conditions."

L'attention de Leaf se focalisa sur le visage du Professeur Chen.

"Red ici présent, comme tu le sais, a été déchu de son titre de maître de Kanto depuis sa disparition. Il souhaite le récupérer, malheureusement, une telle destitution a ôté toute valeur à ses badges.. Il va devoir de nouveau combattre les huit champions de la région. Ce que tu vas chercher à faire aussi, j'imagine."

Leaf approuva d'un signe de tête, dubitative. Nina regardait Red avec dépit et tristesse.

"Je te propose donc de... faire ta route avec Red."

La nouvelle dresseuse écarquilla les yeux. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Leaf observait Red qui maugréait dans son coin. Il n'avait pas l'air de prendre ça à coeur. Elle non plus. Comment pourrait-elle se rendre utile pour une légende comme lui ? Elle ne voulait pas passer pour un boulet. Et puis Red ne semblait pas être le compagnon de voyage idéal.

"Euh... professeur... vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Je n'ai pas l'impression que nous soyons très... compatibles."

Le scientifique sourit. Puis il éloigna de quelques mètres la jeune fille, de façon à ce que Red ne les entende plus.

"Je le connais depuis tout petit", continua-t-il. "Contrairement à ce que tu penses, il a besoin d'être accompagné. Je suis sûr que vous pourriez beaucoup apprendre l'un de l'autre. Red sait nouer des liens avec les Pokémon plus facilement que n'importe qui, mais n'arrive pas à se sociabiliser. Toi, c'est plutôt l'inverse, je pense que tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur les Pokémon et la vie de dresseur...mais pour te faire des amis, je te fais confiance."

Leaf grimaça. Elle n'appréciait pas trop d'être reléguée au rôle de "fille qui se fait des copains". Mais tout bien réfléchi, Chen marquait un point. Elle voulait faire partie du top des dresseurs, et qui de meilleur que Red pour servir de modèle ? Elle décida donc de s'incliner.

"Bon... j'accepte... Et lui ? Je me doute qu'il apprécie de m'avoir dans ses pattes.

\- Je lui en ai déjà parlé. C'était difficile, mais j'ai réussi... Ecoute, ce qu'il a vécu toutes ces années a forcément été terrible. Je compte sur toi pour l'aider à s'ouvrir aux autres. C'est très important."

Leaf soupira, peu convaincue. Puis acquiesca. Ce voyage s'annonçait très différent de ce qu'elle avait imaginé.


	2. Un nouveau départ

Ils étaient prêts. Le début d'un voyage initiatique pour l'une. Une renaissance pour l'autre. Leaf adressa un signe de la main à l'attention de Chen et Nina. Cette dernière en voulait encore beaucoup à Red pour son indifférence à leur égard. Leaf la comprenait, après 7 ans d'absence, il n'était resté que plusieurs heures au Bourg-Palette.

Les deux dresseurs devaient traverser de nouveau la route 1 pour rejoindre Jadielle. Après quelques minutes de marche dans le silence le plus totale, Leaf décida de briser la glace. Après tout, c'est ce que le Professeur Chen attendait d'elle.

"Le Champion de Jadielle est ton ami Blue, tu es au courant ?"

\- Ouais."

Leaf était déjà satisfaite d'avoir obtenu une réponse, même s'il n'avait pas daigné la regarder.

"Tu dois avoir hâte de le revoir, après toutes ces années..."

Red resta silencieux. La jeune fille ne se découragea pas.

"J'ai entendu dire qu'il est le meilleur des 8 champions de Kanto. Pas étonnant... il a déjà été maître."

Là aussi, seul le bruit du vent donna suite à ses paroles.

"Tu sais, je suis née et je vis à Jadielle. Je me rappelle très bien que c'est grâce à toi que la police a découvert que Giovanni était le boss de la Team Rocket. Certains disent même que c'est toi qui a déjoué tous leurs plans."

Alors que Pikachu sautillait, tout fier, à côté de son maître, celui-ci se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Sa marque de fabrique visiblement. Cette fois, Leaf perdit patience. Elle s'arrêta net au milieu de la route.

"Bon, ça va sérieusement pas être possible."

Red se retourna en relevant sa casquette pour pouvoir regarder Leaf dans les yeux. Elle ne se laissa pas intimider et continua.

"Que tu le veuille ou non, on va voyager ensemble. Donc, autant rendre ce voyage agréable, tu crois pas ? Et ça commence par apprendre à se connaître. Ou en tout cas, à se parler."

Pikachu s'était calmé. Red rebaissa sa casquette en soupirant. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répliquer - ou quelque chose du genre - un Rattata surgit des hautes herbes pour attaquer Pikachu. Ce dernier répliqua par une attaque Tonnerre sans attendre. Rattata s'affaissa au sol, assommé. Red observa quelques instants le rongeur puis s'adressa à Leaf.

"Tu as des Pokéball ?"

Leaf hocha la tête, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Evidemment qu'elle en avait, pour qui la prenait-il ?

"Capture le."

La dresseuse le regarda avec un air soupconneux. Etait-il vraiment en train de se moquer d'elle ?

"Si ça te dérange pas, je préfèrais capturer autre chose qu'un Rattata.

\- Je m'en fous. Capture le."

Leaf grommela, toujours réticente, puis sortit une Pokéball de son sac. Le Rattata étant incapable de se défendre, elle le captura sans problème.

"Tu vas m'expliquer ?"

Red se retourna pour reprendre la route.

"Pourquoi tu voulais devenir dresseuse ?

\- Tiens, ça t'intéresse, maintenant ?

\- C'est mieux que de t'écouter te plaindre."

Leaf resta sans voix. Derrière son calme, il ne manquait pas de tact.

"Humpf... Je crois que je préférais quand tu la fermais, en fait.

\- Ok."

Elle aperçut un sourire sur le visage du garçon. Elle s'en voulu de passer pour une idiote, et continua.

"On a le même âge. Quand tu es devenu maître, je me suis promis de tout faire pour devenir dresseuse à mon tour.

\- Tu as pris du retard."

Leaf l'ignora, préférant profiter du fait qu'il s'exprimait enfin. Mais pour une fois, c'est Red qui la devanca.

"Donc tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu es devenu dresseuse.

\- Je viens de te le dire, je...

\- T'as suivi le mouvement, c'est de la connerie."

Elle serra le poing. Evidemment, il y avait une part de vérité, mais l'entendre de la bouche de quelqu'un, c'était terrible.

"Tu ne sais rien de moi, de mes rêves. Alors ne me juge pas.

\- Ok."

De longues minutes passèrent sans une seule parole de prononcée. Soudain, Red s'arrêta.

"Le Soleil va se coucher. Il y a un ruisseau pas loin, on va dormir ici."

Leaf leva la tête vers le ciel. En effet, la nuit n'allait pas tarder à s'inviter. Red rassembla du bois, puis lança une Pokéball au milieu de la clairière. Un gigantesque Dracaufeu apparut, causant une peur bleue à Leaf.

"Dracaufeu, vas-y."

Le Pokémon cracha suffisemment de flammes pour allumer un feu. Une fois ceci fait, Red s'approcha de Leaf avec un Rappel et des potions.

"Tiens. Tu peux soigner Rattata.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Tu es là, et j'ai Mélofée. On n'aura pas besoin de lui jusqu'à Jadielle, il peut tenir le coup."

Red la fixa, l'air absent, puis lui tourna le dos.

"Ok.

\- Tu peux rappeler ton Dracaufeu dans sa Pokéball ? Il est pas rassurant.

\- Nan."

Leaf commencait vraiment à le trouver de plus en plus louche. Elle installa sa tente, mangea quelques vivres puis alla directement se coucher. Elle entendit Red partir du camp alors qu'elle s'endormait.

"Qu'est ce qu'il fout ?"

Elle se rabilla en vitesse, puis partit à sa recherche. Elle ne tarda pas à l'apercevoir au bord du ruisseau dont il parlait plus tôt. Elle resta bouche bée devant le spectacle qui se dressait devant elle. Aux côtés de Red, Pikachu, Dracaufeu, mais aussi un Tortank, un Florizarre et un Ronflex se partagaient un repas. Sur le ruisseau, un Lohklass surfait joyeusement, en se nourissant des poissons qu'il trouvait. Red ne remarqua pas la présence de Leaf, cette dernière se cacha donc derrière des buissons.

Elle avait du mal à croire qu'elle se trouvait à quelques mètres seulement de la plus célèbre équipe de Kanto. Celle qui avait térassé 8 champion, l'élite 4 et un maître sans connaitre la défaite. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Les Pokéball avaient été concues pour subvenir aux besoins primaires des Pokémon, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être nourris. Elle ne comprenait pas le petit manège de Red, et préféra retourner se coucher.


	3. Abandon de la fiction (reprise à zéro)

Coucou ! Si jamais vous tombez sur cette fiction par (vraiment) hasard, sachez qu'elle n'aura pas de suite. Je l'ai relu récemment et elle s'éloigne trop de ce que je souhaite faire d'une fiction sur Pokémon, donc je préfère reprendre à zéro. J'ai déjà quelques idées pour la prochaine, en espérant que celle-ci tiendra plus longtemps (n'hésitez pas à vous tenir au courant en tout cas).

Arriverderci !


End file.
